Rapunzel
by Sazeharu Reito
Summary: Naruto yang mengunjungi salah satu rumah orang tuanya menemukan sebuah diary aneh yang mengantarkannya kepada hal-hal mistis. Apa isi diary itu? Apakah yang menimpa Naruto? Read it Minna! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**"Rapunzel"**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto made by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Note: Fic ini berjalan berdasarkan sudut pandang orang pertama yaitu Naruto sebagai tokoh utama**

 **Selamat Menikmati...**

 **-o0o-**

 **Chapter 1: Diary**

 _15 Maret 2001..._

Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah anak SMA biasa yang biasa menghabiskan waktuku berkutat dengan pelajaran yang membosankan. Untungnya hari ini adalah hari libur jadi aku bisa sedikit melemaskan otot-ototku yang tegang akibat terlalu lama duduk dikelas. Dan satu-satunya hiburan bagiku hanyalah membaca novel misteri. Aku tidak ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan konglomerat atau semacamnya tapi harus kuakui bahwa harta ayahku cukup banyak. Ayahku mempunyai 3 rumah yaitu rumah tempat kami tinggal, rumah untuk disewakan dan satunya lagi dibiarkan terbengkalai.

Dan disinilah aku, di rumah ke-3 milik keluargaku. Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburanku di rumah tua yang lebih mirip sebuah kastil ini. Entah kenapa aku sedikit tertarik dengan rumah ini. Mungkin karena aku adalah seorang penyuka novel misteri.

"Selamat datang" sapa Iruka.

Rumah ketiga milik keluargaku ini memang telah lama ditinggalkan tapi tetap ada pelayan yang menjaganya. Menanggapi sapaan Iruka, aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Iruka langsung mengambil koperku dan menaikkannya ke lantai 2, tempat kamarku berada. Terakhir aku berkunjung kerumah ini ialah saat aku berumur 7 tahun dan sekarang aku sudah berumur 17 tahun.

"Apakah anda lapar?" tanya Iruka.

"Tidak kok" jawabku. Iruka cukup perhatian padaku, berbeda dengan pelayan yang selama ini ada bersamaku.

Rumah ini cukup besar jadi aku berjalan-jalan sebentar sekaligus menyegarkan ingatanku tentang rumah ini. Rumah ini terdiri dari 3 lantai dan akses menuju lantai 3 dikunci, entah apa sebabnya.

"Sebaiknya tuan tidak naik kesana" Iruka mencegahku saat berusaha membuka pintu menuju lantai 3.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Memangnya ada apa diatas? Monster?

"Se-Sebaiknya jangan.." Iruka bergegas pergi meninggalkanku yang kini tengah kebingungan.

Selama aku berkunjung kerumah ini, aku memang tidak pernah naik kelantai 3. Biasanya aku bermain dikamarku atau duduk-duduk dilantai 1. Ayahku pun melarangku untuk naik keatas sementara ibuku memilih untuk diam.

Yah karena tidak bisa kelantai 3, aku pun berjalan kelantai 2 dan masuk keperpustakaan. Dulu aku cukup sering kesini untuk membaca bersama ayah dan ibuku tapi saat itu aku masih belum punya ketertarikan dengan novel misteri jadi saat ini aku memulai pencarianku. Dari rak ke rak lainnya, aku mencari hal yang menarik.

"Ini? Apa?" Aku mengenggam sebuah buku usang yang penuh debu. Rasa penasaran membuatku membalik halaman demi halaman buku itu.

 _2 Januari 1978_

 _"Aku dibawa kesebuah kastil oleh orang tuaku tapi aku sama sekali tidak diberitau apa tujuan kami datang kesini"_

Apa ini? Sebuah buku harian? Yang jelas ini bukanlah tulisanku. Tulisan yang tertulis dibuku ini sangat indah. Apakah dia wanita? Aku pun membuka halaman berikutnya...

 _3 Januari 1978_

 _"Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena rumah ini sangat dingin dan lembab. Aku mencari kedua orang tuaku tapi hasilnya nihil. Kemana mereka?"_

Aku tertegun sejenak, menatap ukiran tinta membentuk kalimat yang kubaca tadi. Aku merasa seperti diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Hawa dingin mulai mendera kulitku. Tunggu sebentar! Apa ini!? Seseorang memegang bahuku!?

"Apa yang anda baca, tuan?"

Ah rupanya Iruka - bikin kaget saja. Aku menunjukkan penemuanku. Aku sempat melihat perubahan ekspresi Iruka, dia tampak aneh "Ada apa Iruka?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa tuan, makan siang sudah siap"

Aku menangguk pelan sembari berpikir. Ada apa dengan Iruka? Ia tampak sedikit terkejut saat aku menunjukkan buku harian ini. Lagi-lagi aku mulai berpikir sok tau, seakan-akan aku sedang disuguhkan sebuah misteri. Aku turun ke lantai 1 dan bergegas untuk makan.

"Anda masih membawa buku itu? Sebaiknya disimpan dulu" kata Iruka.

Aku melahap makanan yang telah tersaji "Apa kau tau apa ini?"

"Tidak, tuan"

Selama Iruka tidak menjawab rasa penasaranku, aku akan terus membaca buku ini hingga selesai. Iruka tampak gelisah sedari tadi. Itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa ada rahasia besar antara lantai 3 dan buku ini.

Usai makan, aku bangkit dari kursiku "Aku akan kekamarku" Aku berjalan meninggalkan Iruka dengan buku harian aneh itu yang tak lepas dari tanganku.

"Baiklah, tuan"

Aku memutar kenop pintu lalu masuk kedalam kamarku. Kamar ini cukup sederhana, tidak seperti kamar yang kutinggali saat aku masih dirumah orang tuaku. Hanya ada tempat tidur sederhana dan meja kecil dengan lampu tidur antik diatasnya. Aku meletakkan buku itu diatas meja, tepat dibawah naungan cahaya lampu. Maklumi saja karena ruangan ini lumayan gelap.

 _14 Januari 1978_

 _"Sudah seharian aku mencari keberadaan orang tuaku dan hari ini aku baru menyadari bahwa mereka menelantarkanku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berbincang dengan seorang nenek yang terkurung digudang"_

Gudang? Aku ingat bahwa memang ada sebuah gudang dirumah ini namun sudah dirubuhkan karena rusak akibat longsor. Dulu aku sempat ingin kesana tapi sekali lagi aku dihalangi oleh ayahku. Aku kembali membalik halaman menuju halaman berikutnya...

 _15 Januari 1978_

 _"Hari ini nenek itu membuatku tertawa. Menurutku dia adalah orang baik. Aku berniat membebaskannya dari gudang seperti yang selalu ia inginkan tapi aku tak kunjung menemukan kunci gudang itu"_

Kalian tau? Buku harian ini bagaikan sebuah cerita misteri bagiku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti membalik halaman.

 _16 Januari 1978_

 _"Yatta! Aku menemukan kunci gudang itu tepat dilantai 3 meskipun agak berkarat tapi untungnya masih berfungsi. Nenek itu tampak sangat kurus dengan rambut putih kusut yang sangat panjang. Ia tersenyum tipis saat aku membukakan pintu"_

Siapa nenek itu? Berdasarkan deskripsi sang penulis, ia tampak cukup menyeramkan.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Si-Siapa itu?

"Masuk" perintahku.

"Permisi tuan, apakah anda sedang sibuk?" Itu adalah Iruka.

"Eeto..Tidak juga, ada apa?"

"Ehem.." Iruka tampak bingung "Mengenai buku yang anda baca itu.."

Aku hanya menatap Iruka. Akhirnya ia mau membicarakan tentang buku ini.

"Itu adalah buku harian milik pemilik villa sebelumnya, dia.."

BRAK..!

Suara yang amat keras terdengar dari dapur, sepertinya ada barang yang jatuh. Iruka agak terkejut begitupun denganku. Apakah itu kucing? Atau angin?

"Dia..?" Aku menanyakan lanjutan cerita Iruka.

"Di-Dia..Di-Dia seorang perempuan" Setelah mengatakan itu, Iruka menutup pintu kamarku dan pergi.

Perempuan? Hanya itu? Iruka tampak aneh. Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke halaman buku yang tadi kubaca.

CLICK! CLICK!

Tiba-tiba lampu antik yang menerangi bacaanku itu berkedip beberapa kali. Mungkin karena lampu itu sudah tua tapi entah kenapa perasaanku mendadak jadi kurang enak. Aku merasa bahwa ada memperhatikanku.

 **-o0o-**

 _17 Januari 1978_

 _"Nenek itu bercerita banyak hal tapi yang paling aku ingat adalah cerita tentang anaknya yang kejam yang mengurungnya. Aku merasa kasihan pada nenek ini jadi aku menawarkan diri agar diangkat menjadi anaknya"_

Pemilik villa ini sangat baik, itulah yang ada dipikiranku tapi kenapa orang tua gadis ini meninggalkannya? Aku tidak mengerti

 _18 Januari 1978_

 _"Aku dan nenek turun kelantai 2. Nenek mengatakan bahwa ia akan memberiku hadiah tapi ia sendiri bingung apa yang ingin ia berikan. Ia sangat lucu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah tepat pada hari ulang tahunku yaitu 2 hari lagi"_

Aku merengangkan otot-ototku. Rasa haus mulai mendera. Aku pun beranjak menuju kedapur yang terletak dilantai 1. Kemana Iruka? Ia sama sekali tak kelihatan dimana pun.

"Iruka!"

"Iya tuan"

Aku langsung menengok kebelakang tentu saja dengan ekspresi terkejut karena Iruka tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Aku haus" Aku mengatakannya dengan senyuman khas terukir diwajahku.

"Akan kuambilkan, tuan tunggu saja dikamar"

Sembari menunggu aku melihat-lihat sekeliling villa berarsitektur ala zaman penjajahan ini. Aku sebenarnya ingin naik kelantai 3. Kira-kira ada apa disana?

"I-Itu!? Siapa!?" Sekilas aku melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang tapi ia menghilang dengan cepat. Aku berlari mengejarnya hingga ujung koridor. Ia tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang tak pernah kulihat. Aku memasuki ruangan itu.

"Banyak sekali buku dan pensil, tempat apa ini?"

Kulayangkan pandanganku kesetiap sudut ruangan dan alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat mayat seorang anak kecil yang telah membusuk dan menjadi tulang belulang.

 _"Keluarlah"_

Aku terbelalak. Siapa itu? Aku yakin aku mendengar suara seorang wanita tapi saat aku menoleh kearah suara itu, aku sama sekali tak melihat apapun. Pintu ruangan ini tiba-tiba tertutup.

BRAK!

Aku menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga tapi tak berhasil, pintu itu masih terkunci rapat. Aku merasa ada yang memegang bahuku tapi saat aku menoleh, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku berbalik kearah lain dan aku melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut putih sangat panjang, darah mengalir dari rongga matanya yang kosong.

Aku berusaha berteriak tapi suaraku seakan hilang. Wanita menyeramkan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan dengan suara yang parau, ia berkata...

 _"Pergilah"_

Pintu ruangan ini seketika terbuka dan tanpa basa-basi aku langsung berlari keluar. Iruka nampak heran saat melihatku.

"Ada apa tuan?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku meraih segelas air yang Iruka bawakan lalu meminumnya cepat-cepat dan aku pun tersedak "Uhuk..Uhuk.."

"A-Ada apa tuan?"

"Aku melihat seorang wanita! Rambutnya sangat panjang yang, ia sangat mengerikan"

Iruka tertegun "Tenanglah tuan, aku yakin itu hanya imajinasi tuan saja"

"Tidak! Itu bukan imajinasi! Aku yakin dengan apa yang kulihat! Ceritakanlah padaku tentang rumah ini"

Awalnya Iruka hanya memilih diam atau mengubah topik pembicaraan tapi setelah kudesak berkali-kali, ia pun menceritakan semuanya...

Dulu memang ada seorang anak gadis yang ditelantarkan disini dan tanpa sebab yang jelas ia meninggal. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia bunuh diri. Sejak saat itu, banyak anak yang menghilang jika masuk ke villa ini. Mayat anak-anak itu tak pernah ditemukan meski pencariannya sudah dibantu oleh polisi. Tapi ayahku tidak percaya akan mitos itu dan tetap membeli villa ini karena murah namun setelah tinggal beberapa hari, ayahku membeli rumah lagi dan pindah lalu villa ini dikosongkan.

"Itulah yang terjadi tuan"

"Lalu kau tidak takut tinggal disini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak tuan, karena sebenarnya hantu itu baik, aku pernah bertemu dengannya, ia hanya sedih karena ditinggal orang tuanya"

Aku terhenyuk mendengarnya. Iruka pernah bertemu hantu itu? Tapi kenapa ia menyuruhku pergi? Setelah menenangkan diri, aku masuk kembali kekamarku dengan perasaan was-was. Halaman buku yang tadi sempat kubaca kini berubah. Tertiup angin?

 _19 Januari 1978_

 _"Besok adalah ulang tahunku, nenek pergi kesuatu tempat. Katanya untuk membeli hadiah. Aku penasaran dengan hadiah yang ia beli"_

Berarti ini adalah buku harian hantu itu? Apakah hantu itu membunuh anak-anak? Tapi Iruka bilang kalau ia baik lalu yang mana yang harus kupercaya.

 _24 Januari 1978_

 _"Ini mungkin tulisan terakhirku. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan penderitaan yang kualami. Kenapa ayah dan ibu membuangku? Aku ingin bermain seperti biasa. Aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanku sendiri"_

Apa ini!? Kenapa buku hariannya tak saling berhubungan? Aku menyadari kalau ada beberapa halaman yang sobek. Dihalaman terakhir terdapat noda darah yang sudah kering, ya tentu saja karena buku ini sudah tua. Jadi gadis itu bunuh diri? Seperti yang dikatakan Iruka.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Aku memang menjadwalkan liburan selama 3 hari disini jadi kau harus menginap. Aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Aku tidak menyangka akan mengalami kejadian mistis yang nyata. Selama ini aku hanya membacanya di novel tapi sekarang aku mengalaminya sendiri.

"Anda sudah tidur?"

"Belum, aku tidak bisa tidur" jawabku.

"Jika tuan mau, aku bisa menemani tuan sampai anda tertidur" ujar Iruka.

"Baiklah" Jujur aku takut. Jika kalian masih normal, pasti kalian juga akan ketakutan sepertiku.

Keheningan tercipta. Aku tidak tau mau bilang apa "Dia baik kan?"

"Siapa? Hantu itu? Iya tuan"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk pergi, menurutmu kenapa?"

Iruka menggeleng "Entahlah tuan, ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku"

"Lalu tentang buku itu, apakah kau juga membacanya?"

Iruka mengangguk "Iya tuan"

"Semuanya?"

Iruka menggeleng "Sama seperti yang anda baca"

"Lantai 3?"

Iruka tertegun "Hantu itu menyuruhku untuk membiarkan lantai itu kosong dan melarang siapapun untuk naik, hanya itu"

"Begitu ya"

 **\- Keesokan Paginya -**

Aku membuka mataku. Samar-samar aku melihat sesosok wanita, wanita yang sama dengan yang pernah kulihat. Ia tersenyum padaku lalu menghilang. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah ia ingin membuatku ketakutan? Aku turun kelantai 1 sembari celingukan mencari Iruka. Entah kenapa tapi akhir-akhir ini Iruka sering menghilang tiba-tiba.

BRAK!

Suara itu berasal dari dapur. Aku segera melangkah kedapur dan menemukan Iruka. Tapi ia tampak tak sehat. Ia tertidur dengan tenggorokan yang hampir hancur seluruhnya.

 **\- TBC -**

 **Note:**

 **Yaha! Kembali lagi dengan Reito! Another fanfic released. Mudah-mudahan tidak write block lagi. Sebenarnya sudah banyak fanfic yang kutulis tapi terhalang oleh write block. Apakah seram? Atau malah lucu? *plak* Yah semoga menghibur ^^)/**

 **Mohon Reviewnya ^^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Rapunzel"**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto made by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Note: Cerita berjalan sesuai sudut pandang orang pertama yaitu Naruto**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **Chapter 2: The Truth**

Darah membasahi lantai yang putih bersih, suara lenguhan seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Iruka? Hantu itu? Apakah ia benar-benar baik hati? Aku mengesampingkan semua pertanyaan dikepalaku untuk sejenak dan bergegas menolong Iruka. Aku menidurkannya dikamarku. Aku juga menelpon dokter.

"Ini benar-benar mengerikan" Dokter yang kupanggil mengelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Ia telah selesai mengobati tenggorokan Iruka yang hampir putus "Untungnya organ vitalnya belum rusak tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa berbicara lagi"

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, dokter"

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Setelah mengantar dokter itu kepintu depan, aku kembali kekamarku. Aku melihat Iruka dengan raut wajah sedih sekaligus cemas. Iruka juga terlihat syok. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi padanya.

Tiba-tiba Iruka mengetuk-ngetuk kasurku seakan ada yang ingin ia katakan. Aku memberikan secarik kertas dan pulpen agar Iruka dapat berkomunikasi. 3 menit ia menggerakkan pulpen diatas kertas lalu ia mengangkat kertas itu, menunjukkannya kepadaku. Tulisannya agak tidak karuan tapi masih bisa kubaca.

 _Segera tinggalkan rumah ini, Tuan_

 _Tinggalkan saja aku_

 _Jika tuan terus berada disini maka tuan akan mati_

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat selesai membaca tulisan yang ditulis Iruka. Mati? Kenapa? Bukankah hantu itu baik?

"Tidak" kataku "Aku harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi"

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Aku berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai 3 dan seperti sebelumnya, pintu itu terkunci rapat. Aku menggedor pintu itu berkali-kali tapi pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Kunci? Dimana kuncinya? Menurut buku harian si hantu, dulu lantai 3 tidak terkunci lalu kenapa saat ini lantai 3 terkunci?

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Apa itu!? Suara derap langkah? Suara itu terdengar dari lantai 1. Dokter yang kupanggil sudah pulang lalu siapa itu? Aku berjalan pelan lebih tepatnya sangat pelan sembari menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Kini aku berada diujung tangga lantai 2 dan saat aku menengok dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1, suara itu berhenti, tak ada satu orang pun dibawah.

TRTK..TRK..TTRK..

Kali ini adalah suara seperti seseorang menaiki tangga. Tangga dirumah ini adalah tangga kayu jadi jika seseorang menaiki tangga maka akan menimbulkan suara. Aku yang berada diujung tangga sama sekali tak melihat apapun. 1 menit kemudian suara itu kembali menghilang. Nafasku tertahan, saat ini aku benar-benar ketakutan.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Suara lagi? Dari mana? Aku berjalan menelusuri lantai 2 dan benar seperti dugaanku, suara itu berasal dari lantai 3. Ada yang mengetuk pintu yang terkunci itu. Bulu kudukku merinding. Bukankah itu artinya ada seseorang lantai 3?

"Sudah cukup!" Aku berlari masuk kekamarku tempat Iruka terbaring dan segera mengunci pintu. Iruka terus menatapku sambil terus memperlihatkan tulisan yang ia tulis tadi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Buku harian!? Entah kenapa tapi saat ini aku malah memikirkan buku harian itu. Aku mendekati buku harian itu yang kuletakkan diatas meja. Apa itu? Ada sesuatu terselip diantara halaman dan aku pun mengambilnya. Ternyata itu hanya sebuah foto yang menampilkan sesosok gadis bersurai ungu lavender tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar, disekitarnya banyak jerami yang menggunung. Dari suasananya aku tau kalau tempat ia berfoto itu adalah gudang karena ayahku pernah memberitahuku tentang itu tapi foto siapa ini? Aku membalik foto itu dan aku menemukan sebuah tulisan yang sangat aneh dibelakang foto.

 _"Aku dan Nenek"_

Nenek? Aku kembali memperhatikan foto itu. Aku melihat foto ini dari berbagai sisi tapi tetap saja menbingungkan. Mungkin kata aku dan nenek bukanlah hal yang aneh ataupun mengejutkan tapi akan kuberitau keganjilan apa yang kutemukan. Hanya ada satu orang dalam foto ini yaitu gadis berambut ungu. Kemana gambar nenek itu? Aku pun tidak tau.

KREK..KREK..

Ada orang yang berusaha membuka pintu kamarku. Kenop pintu kamarku terus bergerak dengan cepat. Suara cakaran yang menggesek kayu juga terdengar dan sangat menganggu pendengaranku. Sama seperti suara-suara sebelumnya, suara yang tadi menghilang tapi...

 _"Pergi kau!"_

Sebuah bisikan mengalir ketelingaku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang pernah menggangguku itu. Wajahnya terlihat jelas dan sangat mengerikan. Aku terduduk dilantai, lututku terasa lemas. Apa aku akan mati?

 **-o0o-**

Gelap dan sunyi. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekeliling. Tempat ini dimana? Aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat tempat ini. Aku menengok kebelakang dan sekali lagi aku terkejut. Seorang gadis berambut ungu yang sudah sangat kurus tergeletak begitu saja. Ada alat pasung yang sudah terbuka disana dan sebuah kunci. Aroma busuk yang kucium ini menandakan kalau gadis itu sudah lama mati.

Gadis itu sangat cantik. Ini mengingatkanku pada kisah Rapunzel dimana gadis cantik dikurung dimenara tertinggi. Lama kelamaan aku menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang ada difoto!? Siapa yang membunuhnya? Hantu itu? Dimana ini?

"Aduh..Kepalaku pusing" Aku memegangi kepalaku "Seingatku aku bertemu dengan hantu tapi kenapa aku masih hidup?"

 _21 Januari 1978_

 _"Kemarin adalah hari bahagia untukku tapi kenapa kini nenek mengurungku? Apa salahku? Aku merasa sangat tersiksa. Kemana nenek? Dia menghilang begitu saja setelah mengurungku. Tubuhku sakit"_

 _22 Januari 1978_

 _"Hiks Hiks aku ingin bermain. Aku mau bebas! Adakah yang bisa membebaskanku?"_

 _23 Januari 1978_

 _"Nenek datang. Aku kira dia akan membebaskanku tapi ia hanya menatapku lalu meninggalkanku lagi. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Seseorang tolong bebaskan aku!"_

Lanjutan dari buku harian itu ternyata ada disini. Nenek itu ternyata jahat. Tunggu dulu! Itu artinya hantu yang bertemu dengan Iruka dulu adalah hantu gadis ini dan yang kutemui saat itu adalah hantu si nenek. Iruka pasti salah mengenal hantu karena mereka sama-sama berambut panjang. Yang menyerang Iruka adalah si nenek dan si nenek pastilah yang membunuh anak ini. Itulah alasan nenek itu dikurung digudang. Hn? Ada pintu menuju kebawah, aku harus keluar dari sini.

Aku mencoba membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang kulihat tadi tapi tidak cocok. Rupanya kunci ini adalah kunci alat pasung itu. Aku tidak mau berbuat kasar tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Aku menghancurkan pintu itu dengan pisau yang kutemukan didekat mayat si gadis. Mungkin si nenek menggunakan ini untuk menusuk gadis itu karena banyak luka ditusukan pada mayatnya. Setelah beberapa kali percobaan, pintu itu pun rusak dan otomatis terbuka memperlihatkan tangga yang tak asing bagiku. Ini adalah lantai villa dan itu artinya tempatku berada sekarang adalah lantai 3, lantai misterius yang terus terkunci. Gadis itu dibunuh disini dan sepertinya si neneklah yang memberitahu Iruka agar tidak mengganggu lantai ini

"Oh iya Iruka! Aku harap dia masih hidup!" Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuruni tangga dan segera menuju kekamarku.

Terkunci? Memang aku menguncinya tapi bagaimana nenek itu membawaku? Dia hantu jadi kurasa tidak mustahil baginya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Aku mendobrak, menendang dan memukul pintu kamarku sekeras-kerasnya. Dan akhirnya terbuka..

"I-Iruka.."

Firasat burukku terjadi. Iruka tidak ada, yang tersisa hanyalah kepalanya yang terlihat jelas diatas kasurku. Iruka telah mati dan selanjutnya pastilah aku. Aku berlari menuju lantai 1 dan sosok gadis berambut ungu yang kulihat dilantai 3 muncul, ia tersenyum padaku tapi tak lama kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih. Aku tertegun saat ia menghampiriku lalu menarik tanganku, menuntunku keluar dari rumah. Kami terus berlari menuju kesebuah pondok kecil disamping rumah. Pondok itu sangat tua.

KREKK..

Pintu kayu pondok itu berbunyi saat kubuka. Banyak jerami dan beberapa garpu rumput. Ini seperti gudang. Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah gudang ini sudah hancur oleh longsor lalu kenapa bisa? Mataku terbelalak saat melihat helaian rambut putih tercampur dengan kuningnya jerami. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengobrak-abrik jerami tersebut dan aku menemukan mayat seorang nenek yang telah terpotong-potong.

"Ini adalah.." Aku menatap gadis berambut ungu yang sedari tadi mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikku.

Aku kembali merasakan suatu keganjilan. Bukankah Iruka mengenal gadis ini? Jadi tidak mungkin si nenek yang menyuruh Iruka merahasiakan lantai 3 karena warna rambut mereka berbeda lalu untuk apa gadis ini menyuruh Iruka merahasiakan lantai 3? Buku harian! Lanjutan buku harian itu ada dilantai 3! Seingatku yang kubaca adalah tanggal 21, 22, 23, dan 24! Tanggal 20!? Apa yang terjadi? Aku juga lupa membaca lembaran terakhirnya! Aku tidak membacanya semuanya! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 _"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk pergi, kan?"_

Suara nenek itu!? Suara nenek itu terdengar lagi. Dia memang sudah menyuruhku untuk pergi beberapa kali begitupun dengan Iruka. Kenapa mereka berdua menyuruhku pergi? Apakah si nenek tak menyukaiku dan Iruka berusaha memberitahuku? Tidak! Kalau memang si nenek tak menyukaiku, kenapa dia tidak membunuhku?

Apa ini? Kertas? Kertas ini berada di dalam tumpukan jerami. I-Ini..

 _20 Januari 1978_

 _"Yay! Aku mendapat hadiah permainan ala koki. Nenek memang tau kalau aku suka memasak. Tapi apa yang akan kumasak? Aku tau! Aku akan memasak nenek! Sama seperti aku memasak adikku. Pasti enak!"_

Apa ini? Dadaku terasa sakit sekali! Tetesan merah menetes kelantai. Ada pisau menancap didadaku? Aku sempat menoleh kebelakang, gadis itu menusukku, kenapa? Kenapa ia tersenyum padaku? Senyumannya itu sangat mengerikan berbeda dengan senyuman yang ia berikan padaku saat ia mengajakku kesini.

Aku mulai mengerti tapi nampaknya sudah terlambat. Apa maksud nenek itu dan apa maksud Iruka. Nenek itu bukannya tidak menyukaiku tapi gadis ini...

Sial! Aku mulai kesulitan bernafas dan bajuku yang semula putih kini mulai berganti warna menjadi warna merah. Ini mungkin kata-kata terakhirku jadi akan kukatakan dengan jelas.

"Selamat tinggal ayah, selamat tinggal ibu"

 **\- The End -**

 **Note:**

 **Tamat! Gimana? Apakah kalian sudah memprediksi endingnya? Ada yang tertipu? Hahaha..**

 **Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat si nenek menjadi jahat seperti fic horror pada umumnya tapi disaat aku mulai menulis, pikiranku berubah dan cerita seperti mengalir begitu saja. Mudah-mudahan saja para reader bisa terhibur. Oh iya ternyata buku harian gadis itu tidak berhenti ditanggal 24 lho. Naruto tidak membaca halaman terakhir kan? Kalian penasaran dengan isinya? Ini dia...**

 _25 Januari 1978_

 _"Aku sudah siap untuk mengakhiri hidupku tapi tunggu dulu! Ada kunci disana! Kunci itu adalah kunci borgol ini. Akhirnya aku bebas dan bisa bermain lagi bersama nenek. Ayo bermain nenekku tersayang, kali ini aku benar-benar akan memasakmu menjadi hidangan yang lezat"_

 **Mohon Reviewnya (^/\^)**


End file.
